geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Geo's World
Geo's World is an American computer-animated comedy children's television series based on the comic strip of the same name. It is created by Geo G. and produced at Pixar by John Lasseter and Andrew Stanton. It first premiered on the American Broadcasting Company on October 28, 1989, as a first episode Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep, which led to a series of half-hour episodes. Geo's World was conceived by Geo since 1978 shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with the producer Terry Ward. Geo created a world and named the characters, substituting Geo Guy for his own name. The shorts became a part of Universal Press Syndicate on July 14, 1981. The sketch was developed into a half-hour prime time show and was an early hit for ABC, becoming the network's first series to land in the Top 30 ratings in a season (1989). The series aired on ABC and its affiliates worldwide, except in Canada where it has aired on English and Francophone Teletoon networks due to Canadian television ownership regulations with a total of 243 episodes. The success of the show's premiere helped five feature films, Geo's 1st Movie, Geo's 2nd Movie, Geo's 3rd Movie, Geo's 4th Movie and Geo's 5th Movie. A sixth film is currently being produced, titled Geo's 6th Movie, which will be released in the spring of 2013. On October 2012, Geo G. stated that the show is only halfway through its lifecycle and will continue through June 5, 2013 so that he and his crew may focus on his another show, Geo TV, in 1998. History Geo's World was conceived in the lobby of Terry Ward's office by Geo G. since 1978. He was asked to do a series of comics, and decided to do his Geo Comic ''series; but since he realized that animating ''Geo Comic ''would require the rescinding of publication rights for his life's work, and substituted Geo Guy for his own name; as it was an anagram of 'keo'. ''Geo's World first appeared to the world in the comic on July 14, 1981 by Universal Press Syndicate. Geo submitted crudely drawn sketches of Geo Guy and his friends to the animators, assuming they would clean them up in production. However, the animators just re-traced over his drawings; that is why Geo's World appear crudely drawn in the comics. UK: Columbia Tristar.. In 1988, a team of production companies adapted Geo's World into a half-hour primetime series, for the American Broadcasting Company. ABC was initially nervous to air Geo's World; as there hasn't been a cartoon in primetime since Bobby's World, and that they were unsure if they could keep the audience's attention for the duration of the episode. They proposed doing three seven-minute shorts and four specials until the audience adjusted, but the producers gambled for thirteen half-hour episodes for the series. Geo's World was originally to premiere in the fall of 1988; with "Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom," but when the episode came back from animation in Korea, it had major, major problems with it. was extremely dissatisfied with the product and called for many parts of the episode to be redone. The producers then decided to just go ahead and air "Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep," on October 28, 1989. Production Executive Producers Through the entire show's history, John Lasseter, Geo G., and Terry Ward have served as the show's executive producers. Robert Stainton was also in this position, although was not credited. When Stainton left in 1999, he arranged a deal to be credited as executive producer as well as get profits even though he no longer works on the show. Writers The first team of writers for Geo's World were assembled by Robert Stainton. These were: John Lasseter, Joe Ranft, Andrew Stanton, Pete Doctor, Phil Roman, Tim Hill, John France, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire and Gabriel Garcia. Newer Geo's World writing teams usually have 16 writers and episode ideas are thought of and proposed in early October. The main writer writes the first draft and the group changes it, adding in jokes and removing parts they don't like. This can sometimes change a script entirely. Up until 2001, the head of these groups was Jeff Pidgeon, who apparently wrote lots of the best lines from episodes. But the idea of all this came from the magic hand of Geo G. who invented the pictures. Episodes Films Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios produced Geo's 1st Movie, an computer-animated film that was released on December 23, 1997. The film was directed by John Lasseter, co-directed by Geo's World creator Geo G. and written by John Lasseter, Geo G., Andrew Stanton, Joe Ranft, and Pete Doctor. It was followed by four sequels including Geo's 2nd Movie, Geo's 3rd Movie, Geo's 4th Movie and Geo's 5th Movie, with two sequels currently in development for a 2013 and 2016 release. Plays Geo Guy visits Veggietales Universe (2012) Geo Guy visits Veggietales Universe is a play coming to Conway Middle School Theater and GeoTime! Theaters. Geo's World and Gree City (2012) ''Geo's World and Gree City ''is another play coming to GeoTime! Theaters. Video games Category:Television Shows Category:Geo's World Category:Content